


You Me and a Park

by FandomisOhana



Category: For Forever - Dear Evan Hansen, Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Gay, Growing Up Together, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Inspired by Music, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: The Narrator tells his kids how he and his husband fell in love all thanks to a park
Relationships: Narrator/Friend
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	You Me and a Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linsky/gifts).



> This is my first Yuletide and I am new at this so I hope you like it. I was inspired by Ted from How I Met Your Mother telling his kids the story and by the song sounding like a letter. Thanks for people at my College helping beta for me

“Dads! Dads! We were at the park today and guess what we saw!” Without letting them guess, the kids exclaimed, “your initials!” Well, I guess it’s time to tell you the story of how we fell in love with each other, all thanks to our beloved park.  
One thing you should know about us is that the park is ours. It has seen us through our whole lives, from friends to best friends, to boyfriends to lovers to soulmates and more.

We would spend hours just swinging and talking.

We commemorated our love for each other and the park by carving our initials into the tree. That was our tree. We would spend many hours there over the years.

We had our first kiss under that tree. Your dad even proposed to me under the tree.

If it weren't for your grandparents being way too adamant, we probably would have gotten married there as well.

Our park knew all of our secrets, we would spend hours learning about each other, laughing and eating ice cream. It was just the two of us there nothing else mattered except us and that park. Any time we would spend there would be a perfect day. Nothing was ever better than just spending hours together with each other at our favorite spot. There was no one there to judge us so we could talk about anything and everything there. Sometimes almost a whole afternoon would go by and we wouldn't even know, that is how much fun we were having.

We would plan our future with each other, making sure that we would always have the park with us.

We loved climbing up the trees and viewing what we thought of as our whole world from a different perspective.

Sometimes we would just lay on that giant hill and talk for hours. It was beautiful at night. You could see all the stars. With barely any artificial light for miles the stars were as bright as day and clear as could be. If we wanted we would even pitch a tent and sleep out at the park for the night.

Even though we called our park ours we made sure it was available for everyone to enjoy and we encouraged others to have the same mentality. Whenever we saw people bullying we tried our hardest to make sure it was stopped immediately. Our park was a place of love and acceptance. We also did not want our park to be dirty so we made sure there was easy access to trash and recycling. We even added a place for people to express themselves with their creativity. There was a vast amount of art supplies from regular paint to spray paint. There were even coffee tables and free wifi for those who wanted a safe place to write. Every month there were plenty of different events such as an open mic night, a star gazing night and so much more. We sometimes had a different outdoor game every night for adults and kids alike to enjoy. One year there was even a giant outdoor carnival. We also planted a garden for everyone to enjoy and added some free fruits and vegetables for people to take at their leisure.

We cared for the park and wanted others to be able to participate in it as much as we did, so we would volunteer to clean up and even helped build a playground. One year we decided that the park needed a place for adults to sit and relax so we donated a bench swing for adults to relax in. We also added a free library and a tree house for all to enjoy.

Since birth we were very close thanks to your grandparents. Both sets of your grandparents have been friends since High School and they were all very close. Even back then when marriage was not even in the picture they knew they wanted their kids to be friends. They were always together, like me and your dad. And like us, there was initially no romance between them. Both grandparents say that there was never tension between them. Everyone, including them, could see who would be perfect for who. When they found out we were dating they were thrilled. They even planned our wedding about twelve years before it was even probably happening. They were so supportive and thrilled that they all got to be related. We both know they probably would have been supportive no matter who we went out with or married, but obviously they were happy with how it panned out. They were our biggest fans and our biggest allies, they would even go to pride parades with us. Since they knew how much the park had meant to us they threw us our own coming out party right under the tree.

Whenever anything bad was happening to us we always knew the park was there for us, no matter what.

There were many certainties in my life, one being that he and the park would always be there for me no matter what.

Sometimes if we couldn't sleep we would go out there in the middle of the night and just lay there staring at the stars. We did not want to wake our parents nor worry them, so we always left a note for them telling where we were. You guys are too young right now but sometime when you are older you can do the same thing. We would prefer you would leave a note instead of text because the park is meant to be enjoyed the old fashioned way.

To be honest the main reason we choose to stay and raise you kids here is the park. I mean we love your grandparents but for the most part, it's the park. The park is an important part of our relationship. It is as much of us as we are to each other. It made us the people we are today and helped us fall in love.


End file.
